Follow Through
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: MajorJEMMA. Set season5. When Jay's back at Degrassi, Emma's boyfriend Peter feels threatened and he should. Jay and Emma are paired together in a project and their falling hard for another again, can it work out this time or will Peter ruin things?
1. Love Thou Enemy

Sixteen year old Emma Nelson ran around her bedroom in a hurry. She was late for school!

She decided on wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a purple silk string top. She wore her hair down with her bangs pinned back. Huh, pretty good for waking up late.

"Hi Mom, morning Dad" Emma quickly said while running to the front door.

Spike and Snake sat at the kitchen table sharing some breakfrest and watched her open the door and run out

"Bye mom, bye dad" was the last from her

"She's in a hurry" Spike said with a little laugh.

"First week of second semester" Snake reminded her.

SCHOOL

"hey Emma" greeted a passing student Emma waved to while jogging up Degrassi stairs

"hey" she greeted back and opened the front door to almost whack the door into Miss Kwan "I'm so sorry" Emma insists as Miss Kwan smiled and shook her head

"Glad to see you again Miss Nelson" she declared and watched Emma walk around her "How was your holiday?" she questions and Emma smiled over her shoulder to her

"Good Miss Kwan" she called back and as she looked forward it was too late, she bumped into something hard "Ouf" she backed up and gazed up to stare. No freakin way!

"Still stealth as ever huh Greenpeace?" teased the one she just had to bump into!

Jay Hogart.

"Oh god, they let you back too?" Emma groaned, first Spinner now Jay. She could cope with Spinner but this was too much!

Jay was... Jay! This can't be happening.

"Really, don't be so excited for me" Jay sarcastically said to the blonde girl who folded her arms childly

"Why bother coming back?" Emma honestly asked "Not like your gonna graduate" she taunts and he hid his smirk as another girl came to the scene

Why Manny Santos, Emma's best friend!

"yeah" Manny agreed with Emma while sizing Jay up and down "You should of just got a job at like..a prison..since you'll probably end up there anyways" she insists

And that's why Emma loved her so much.

Jay caught Emma's smirk to her best friend and couldn't help but to smirk back and shake his head.

"Slutos" he greeted but kept his eyes on Emma's "You girls, still crack me up" he taunted playfull while walking between them and walking away

"I can't believe Mrs H let him back in" Emma muttered while watching him go as Manny nodded

"What was she thinking?" Manny joked

_**riiiiiiiiinnnggg**_

"Lets get going, we're going to be late to class" Manny declared as Emma stayed in her tracks

"I got to find Peter. He said he'd wait for me at my locker" Emma admitted and Manny frowned

"Awe how cute, I want to vomit" she said and Emma tilted her head

"Manny you said you try to be happy for me" Emma pouted and Manny huffed with a nod

"I am.. it's just..hard, not to make fun of him" she joked and Emma smiled shaking her head

"I'll see you soon" she laughed and left.

"hey you" Peter gladly greeted when Emma reached her locker and he took her in his arms

"hey you" Emma said back and put a hand on his shoulder

"Lets get to class" he said taking her hand and leading her to first period.

"Emma! I saved you a seat" Manny called out when Emma and Peter walked in "Oh..Peter, right. Sorry, forgot to save one" Manny admits but inside she was laughing.

"don't worry, there's one in front" Emma declared pointing infront of her seat which Peter sat in while smiling. Manny had a frown. Damn...almost worked.

That's when something worse happened, Jay Hogart walked into class and Emma stopped breathing.

"Jay Hogart. First of all, I didn't expect you to ever return to Degrassi, second of all..never expected you to come to class before late bell" said the teacher, Mr Armstrong

"Just lucky I guess" taunts Jay walking with nothing but the class' book in his hand. As if he needed a binder for paper work and notes right? Pfft.

"hmm, sit now" Armstrong replied and Jay nodded while walking more into the class

"not behind us, not behind us, not-" Emma was cut off when a voice close to her ear spoke up

"wow if I could read minds or something, I'd say you didn't want me to sit behind you" Jay Hogart whispered in her ear while sitting right behind her.

"Who's he?" Peter whispered to Manny who smirked.

"Remember Emma's ravine accident?" she asked and he nods

"With the jerk who got her sick because he was some womaniser?" snickered Peter shaking his head.

"He's the one" Manny taunts, hoping it'd get under his skin

"Your Jay Hogart" Peter blurted out and Jay looked away from Emma to the blonde boy

"The one and only" Jay proudly said and looked to the back of Emma's head "Greenpeace, is this the new boy toy?" he asked and she turned to look at him

"Unfortunetly" Manny spoke up.

"Both of you, stop" Emma warned. Manny crossed her arms and Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah" Peter said as well while leaning on Emma's desk and smiling at her "We're as happy as can be, nothing can come between us. So words can't hurt us" he confirms.

Jay was about ready to puke all over. This guy was so damn sappy.

"Peter turn around" Armstrong said from his desk, rolling his own eyes as well.

"Yes sir" Peter turned around immediately and folded his hands on the desk, Manny giggled.

"alright. Class started, first project can begin" Armstrong smiled and there was a ton of groans "I missed that noise. We're doing parenting first, where two of the oppisite sex will team up to watch a baby doll that will laugh, sleep and cry" he explained while showing a baby doll that the class examined

"this should be fun" Manny muttered to Emma

"Manny and Peter" Armstrong said after reading a chart of the list on who was paired with who.

"what?" stared Manny as Peter frowned, great. Paired with a girl who hates him more than ever.

"I said your with Peter for this assignment" Armstrong repeated

"Mr Armstrong" Manny pouted while putting on a puppy face "D-do you hate me?" she asked

"No" he said and looked back to his chart "Next pair? Emma and Jay" he declared

Behind a devistated Emma, Jay simply smirked while leaning forward in his chair "Uhh ohh, bun in the oven" he joked and Emma shut her eyes tight.

No WAY!

"Mr Armstrong, we can't pick our own partners?" Peter asked the teacher

"No Peter we can't" scoffed Armstrong while giving Emma, her and Jay's baby doll "Here's your baby..and your assignment" he passed the paper work to Jay

"Well... it's a girl" Emma said while looking down at the baby and looked over her shoulder to Jay

"Lets name it Peter then" Jay taunts while looking at the blonde boy who glared

"Jay" warned Emma giving him an even more harsh glare and Jay stopped while putting hands up in defence

"Class get with your partners" Armstrong told the class and saw Peter and Manny not moving to another "Peter I believe your with Manny" he reminded

"Sir, Peter being a father figure is really dangerous. All we know, he'll video tape Manny breast feeding" Darcy said at the front of the class and some girls giggled as Manny fumed

"I'm not _like _that anymore" huffed Peter leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

No one ever believed he was a changed guy. He'll always be that 'so called' hero who filmed Manny's breasts on camera and showed all to the school. He was different now, dating Emma Nelson did that to you. What he did to Manny was horrible, he deserved everything she swung at him

"Say that again Edwards, this time with me infront of you" threatened Manny while getting up from her seat, Emma's mouth fell seeing a fight coming on and Jay grinned entertainingly beside her now.

The fight would of gone on if it weren't for Mr Armstrong putting a hand on Manny's shoulder and put her back in her seat. He then passed the baby and a piece of paper to Peter.

"That's enough Darcy" Mr Armstrong warned the other girl who shut her mouth "These babies don't need breast feeding anyways" he muttered and looked back to the chart and went on with the list.

Emma looked away from her boy friend and Manny to look beside her, Jay connected eyes to her while rubbing his hands together and pierced his lips together tightly. They both knew this assignment was going to be something. And oh it was goin to be somethin' alright!


	2. My Babies Daddy

"So what are you naming yours?" Manny asked Emma as the two girls walked with their bags and babies on the way home

"Me and Jay named her Claudia" Emma answered

"You actually let him pick out the name with you?" Manny teased as Emma nodded

"didn't Peter agree to Bella?" Emma asked while glancing at Manny's baby

"No way, I picked it, he gets no opinions" Manny insists about Peter

"Harsh. Could be hard on a kid to see it's parents fight" teased Emma

"We're not fighting, we're just not on speaking terms" joked Manny while looking down at her kid

"Right" smiled Emma "Your going to have to be nice to another to do this assignment" she reminded as Manny rolled her eyes

"Same to you Miss Nelson" Manny joked

"what's that mean?" Emma asked curiously

"means, you and Jay Hogart got to be nice to another" Manny then smirked "But not too nice" she said nudging Emma

"If your trying to hint something Manny you can stop right there. Nothing will ever happen again with me and him. I like Peter" she said

"Like? Shouldn't you love your boy friend?" taunts Manny

"Not until we're both ready" Emma informs

"Riiighhtt" Manny teased with a little giggle, she loved playing with Emma. She was so fun!

She just hated the fact Emma actually gave Peter a chance. If she had to pick, Jay was better for Emma... no doubt.

"Whhhhaaa! Whhhaaaa!"

"What in the gods name is that?" Snake freaked out as he cooked dinner and Emma came from out of the basement with Manny, babies in their arms.

"I can't make it stop" Emma whined and Manny help her baby which wasn't crying, but Emma's wouldn't shut off.

"We fed her and everything" Manny insists to Snake who wimpered

"Oh no, your doing the parental assignment?" he feared as the girls nodded

"I thought it'd be fun" Emma muttered while rocking the baby doll back and forth

"Did you change her?" Manny asked repeatingly

"Yes Manny!" Emma exclaimed

"Maybe it misses it's Dada" teased Snake

"Hey!" Manny smiled as the baby stopped crying "It stopped" she sat down at the dinner table with the baby

"Finally" Emma breaths and did the same as she looked at Snake "And b.t.w Dad?"

'B.T.W?' mouthed Snake, clueless to what that meant.

"The 'Dada', would probably just scare it more" joked Emma.

Jay didn't seem the 'fatherly' type.

"Nothing like Bella's Dad could do" joked Manny about Peter.

Emma gave her friend a glare before smiling and shaking her head.

"Well, I'll go tell your mother we have a grand daughter" joked Snake, heading up the stairs

"won't she be pleased" Manny laughed

"teenage daughter" Emma said impressed "It'd be like a blast from the passed for mom"

"Who's the father by the way?" Snake asked from the stairs

"Jay Hogart" Emma mummered

"what?" Snake stared

"Jay Hogart" Emma repeated knowing her parents wouldn't be happy about this.

"SPIKE!!" Snake screamed.

Manny and Emma shared a worried look.


End file.
